


The Friends We Make

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: herhellhound [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aimless fluff, Double Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Based on the prompt "Marrish goes on a double date with stalia"Can also be found @herhellhound on tumblr





	The Friends We Make

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any editing/grammar mistakes I may have missed in editing!

Jordan stumbles into his apartment, exhausted from working a double. He immediately goes to the couch, dimly aware of his puppy, Ghost, running into the room as he falls heavily onto the couch.  
  
The small white husky jumps onto his back and starts sniffing at his ears with his wet nose.  
  
Jordan chuckles and turns onto his side so he can scoop the puppy into his arms. “Hey buddy. Did you miss me?”  
  
Ghost licks his face and Jordan gives a laugh that quickly turns into a drawn out yawn. He snuggles into the couch, clutching Ghost to his chest and kicks off his shoes, prepared to take a nap.  
  
Just as he starts to drift off, he hears the familiar click clack of heels walking down the hallway that lead to his and Lydia’s bedroom. He manages to pry his eyes open just as his girlfriend saunters in, looking as stunning as always.  
  
“Hi,” Jordan greets with a sleepy smile as she gets closer. “Where are you off to?”  
  
Lydia smiles back and sits on the small stretch of couch available next to him. “Did you forget we have plans with Stiles and Malia?”  
  
Jordan groans at the thought of having to do things when all he wants is to sleep and buries his face in Ghost's fur.   
  
He feels Lydia run her fingers through his hair and sighs softly at the touch. “I know you’re tired, but I’d hate to cancel on them again.”  
  
“When do we have to meet them?” He asks.  
  
“Twenty minutes, and no, you’re not allowed to wear your uniform,” Lydia says, gripping his hair lightly and making him actually look at her.  
  
He sticks his tongue out at her and she kisses his cheek, using her grasp on his hair to pull him closer. Jordan quickly pulls her into a real kiss, feeling her smile into it.  
  
Lydia pulls back before it can lead to anything and urges him to get ready. It takes him five more minutes, Lydia having to half drag him off the couch, before he finally goes to get ready.

 

* * *

  
  
Jordan silently curses as his ball curves at the last second and prevents him from picking up a spare. He makes his way back to his seat, stopping only to give Lydia a kiss on her cheek as she passes him to take her turn.  
  
"You're off your game tonight," Malia comments as he sits next to her. " _Stiles_ might even beat you."  
  
He sees Stiles look at his girlfriend, clearly offended by the insinuation that he's notoriously terrible before he rubs his tired eyes and chuckles. "Just pulled a double shift at the station."  
  
"Lydia says you've been working a lot lately," Malia says as Stiles gets up.  
  
Jordan nods. "I need a little extra money so I've been offering to cover shifts."  
  
"What do you need the money for?" Malia asks.  
  
He glances at Lydia who's now rolling her eyes at Stiles near the bowling balls, then lowers his voice. "I found the perfect ring."  
  
Malia's eyes widen. "You're going to propose?" She whispers.  
  
Jordan nods, a big smile spreading across his face at the thought.  
  
Malia smiles back. "I can't say I'm surprised. You've been a lovestruck puppy since your first date."  
  
Jordan sticks his tongue out at her befote saying, "Like I couldn't say the same about you when it comes to Stiles."  
  
Malia scoffs. "I'm not half as bad as you! You once ran into a door because she walked in and you couldn't take your eyes off her."

Jordan feels his face heat up. "She looked _amazing_! Besides, _you_ once lost the ability to speak because Stiles bought you flowers - flowers you ended up being allergic to."

Now Malia is blushing. "Shut up. I'd never gotten flowers before and I was in shock."

"Yes, it was almost anaphylactic," Jordan says.

"Was not! I just couldn't stop sneezing and got a bit of a rash," Malia corrects.

"My point is, you were already so smitten you didn't even complain about it," Jordan says, "so you are at _least_ half as bad as I am."

Malia sticks her tongue out at him. 

"Your turn," Stiles says as he takes his seat next to Malia. 

She gives him a quick kiss before getting up to take her turn. 

"Where'd Lydia go?" Jordan asks when he notices his girlfriend is missing.

"She went to the bathroom," Stiles says. "So what were you and Lia talking about?"

"How hopelessly in love she is with you," Jordan tells him. 

Stiles smiles dopily. "Oh, yeah?"

Jordan nods, smiling too. "So, do you have any special plans for your anniversary?"

"I was thinking of taking her to Paris for the weekend since she's always wanted to go," Stiles says. "Of course she always said she wanted to meet french guys, but I'm not too worried." 

"Can you afford it?" Jordan questions.

Stiles nods. "Allison has a family place there so I was going to ask if we could use it, and Isaac could probably get us a reservation somewhere nice."

"Are you sure he's not still upset about you setting his dresser on fire?" Jordan asks.

Stiles frowns. "Right. That destroyed most of his scarves. Maybe if I say it's for Lia he'll cave?"

"Maybe. He _is_ her best friend," Jordan says. "He'd do almost anything for her."

Stiles nods thoughtfully. "I should buy him a scarf or two just in case."

Jordan considers it, then nods his approval. "He really loved those scarves."

"You know, I've never really understood his fascination with scarves, but he _does_ manage to pull them off," Lydia says from behind them, causing them both to jump.

"Lydia! Hey! How, uh, how long have you been there?" Stiles asks nervously. 

Lydia shrugs before wrapping her arms around Jordan's neck and leaning into him. "Long enough to know what you're up to. Malia's a very lucky girl."

Stiles grins. "So you think she'll like it?"

Lydia nods. "I think she'll love it."

"Fuck you!" Malia yells. 

They all look up in time to see her green bowling bawl curve just so and miss the last pin standing. 

"Better luck next time, babe!" Stiles calls out to her. 

Malia huffs and walks over to them, muttering about how stupid how bowling balls are. She sits in between Stiles and Jordan and urges Jordan to take his turn. 

Jordan grabs both of Lydia's hands in his and kisses the back of both of them before untangling himself to take his turn. Bowling goes by almost perfectly. Lydia wins, Jordan comes in second, Stiles - surprisingly - comes in third, and Malia comes in fourth. It was the first time Malia had ever come in last place and she cursed up a storm when her ball kept curving or ending up in the gutter. 

Needless to say, they'd had to vacate the premises before they legitimately got themselves banned and went to the next place Lydia had picked out for their double date.

 

* * *

 

Jordan frowns down at his mug he's been painting for the past fifteen minutes. It's red and blue striped with the worst sunflower he's ever seen. 

_It's so ugly._

"Psst," Malia whispers, snapping his attention to her where she's sat across from him. 

He blinks at her curiously and she nods towards Stiles and Lydia who are just a little farther down the table. 

Lydia's mug is painted a nice shade of blue and she's already made cute little designs in gold. Stiles' is simply painted black with a perfect paw print in gold drawn on it's side.

He then looks over at Malia's mug. It's painted green, yellow, and red with a poorly drawn heart and shaky handwriting in the middle that he can't make out.

"How are they so good at this?" Malia whispers. 

"I don't know," Jordan whispers back. 

"Do you think we're allowed to start over?" Malia asks. 

"I think we have to pay more for that," Jordan says. 

Malia frowns. "I don't want to give Stiles this shitty mug. It looks like a toddler did it."

Jordan frowns too. "It's the thought that counts?" he tries. 

Malia seems to contemplate that, then shrugs. "Works for me."

A few minutes later, they present their mugs to their other half. Lydia drew a badge that said '#1 Deputy' with golden swirls drawn around the rim of the mug. 

Lydia smiles brightly at Jordan. "I love it!" She tells him. 

"You do?" He questions. 

Lydia nods. "It reminds of the time you flooded my office with buttercups."

Jordan pouts. "But it's supposed to be a sunflower."

Lydia seems amused. "So? I still love it."

"Yeah?" He asks, still pouting. 

"Yeah." She grabs his chin and gives him a quick peck, then another and another until he's smiling. 

"That's better," Lydia says. 

He pulls her into a proper kiss. Afterwards, he steals a glance to his right to see how things went for Malia. Stiles kisses her cheek and seems to be saying something to her that makes her smile. 

They take their mugs to the front and arrange for the shop to call when their mugs are finished, then leave to go get dinner.

 

* * *

 

Jordan rests his head against Lydia's shoulder, his exhaustion catching up to him again. Lydia rest her head on top of his and starts running her fingers through his hair. It feels so nice he almost falls asleep as the others chit chat about their other friends. 

Eventually, Lydia nudges him gently and he opens his eyes to see his food is being set on the table in front of him. He straightens and manages to say 'Thank You' before yawning. Everyone else gets their food and they silently start to dig in. 

"So, will you come with me?" Lydia asks Malia after a minute. 

Malia nods. "Sure, but can I invite Kiley?"

"Of course. I love Kiley." Lydia says. 

Jordan has _no_ idea what they're talking about so he decides to strike up conversation with Stiles. "How did that case in Miami go?"

"We caught the guy, but not before he killed five women," Stiles says. 

Jordan listens as Stiles doles out the details of the case, unaffected by the gruesome descriptions as he eats his steak. After Stiles is done, Jordan tells him about a string of break-ins around town he's currently trying to solve.

In the middle of them going over the details, Lydia interrupts.  "Boys, what did I say about trying to solve cases at dinner?" 

"You weren't even talking to us," Stiles protests.

"Well, now I am," Lydia says. "Malia was just telling me about her promotion."

Jordan's eyebrows shoot up. "You’re taking over for Deacon?"

Malia nods with an almost shy smile. "He said it was time he got out of this place and he couldn't think of anyone more suited to take over the clinic than me."

"Wow. Congratulations." Jordan says. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Malia says. 

"Did you tell Scott yet?" Lydia asks. 

Malia shook her head. "I was planning on calling him tomorrow. Kira told me earlier that a dog fighting ring was broken up yesterday so Scott and Isaac are busy trying to take care of the dogs."

"Right. Well, why don't we go for ice cream to celebrate?" Lydia suggests. "My treat."

"Yeah!" Malia says, looking excited at the prospect of ice cream. 

The rest of dinner is full of talking, teasing, and laughter. 

 

* * *

 

Lydia latches onto Jordan's right arm, forcing him to eat his strawberry filled cone with his left. Stiles and Malia are just ahead of them, holding hands as they walk down the mostly empty street. 

Jordan yawns, opening his mouth wide. He was dead tired. If it wasn't for the promise of ice cream he would have insisted they'd gone home right after dinner. 

"We'll go home after we finish our ice cream," Lydia promises, gently rubbing his arm. 

He smiles. "Good. As fun as this was, I don't know if can stay upright much longer."

"Hopefully next time you won't be so tired," Lydia says. "I don't know why you insist on taking extra shifts, but you need a break. No extra shifts tomorrow, okay?"

Jordan wants to disagree, but he knows she's right. Besides, he only needs a few more extra shifts to get the money he needs. "Okay," he promises.

She kisses his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," he says, managing to smile before another yawn erupts.

Lydia looks amused. "Come on."

She drags him forward until they're at pace with the others. They don't do much talking as they walk and eat their respective ice creams, but it's nice and a great end to their double date. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
